


Weakness

by delax



Series: Drabbledex [10]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Gold & Silver & Crystal | Pokemon Gold Silver Crystal Versions
Genre: Gen, Spooky pokemons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-31 10:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10897242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delax/pseuds/delax
Summary: Yuki has worked his way through the gyms up to the Psychic Gymleader Sabrina.He and his bug Pokemon are ready to face her probably maybe.





	Weakness

_**So you have come.**_

“Wha?”, Yuki turned around. He could hear the words, but no one was visible in the dim hallway.

The entrance to the Psychic gym had given off bad vibes with it’s slightly rusted sign and being a retrofitted mansion. Once through the doors, he had the curious notion that it was actually bigger on the inside than it really had any right to be.

He wondered if any of his pokemon would be able to help him to find his way, or even escape the damn thing. Problem was being Bugs, they weren’t exactly the most communicative. Except his Ninjask, Nina. _She_ would probably bitch at him for going in circles.

Take this hallway for instance, he could have sworn he had been here before; it certainly looked the same with the creepy paintings. Somehow it was as if every door he opened led back to the beginning.

_**The question is if you can leave.**_

There it was again! Yuki pretended to not notice, hoping to catch his taunter off guard. Letting his hand graze Nina’s ball, he was ready to strike.

He felt it, the slightest movement of air behind him. Spinning quickly, arm at the ready, he faced his worst fear.

Nina.

Or rather what Nina had left behind when she evolved. A motionless husk that still followed him around. Like a memory of their childhood that refused to leave. Except _this_ memory was staring at him 2 inches from his face in a dark creepy hallway.

Yuki let out a shrill shriek and stumbled backwards into one of the large, expensive paintings on the wall. And tumbled head over heels straight through it into a painted arena, landing on his back.

_**You’ve found your way. Impressive.**_

Craning his head, he was treated to the, not exactly calming, sight of the gym’s leader. Sabrina. She sat on apparently nothing at the other end of the pitch.

_**And you already have your Pokemon released? Are you really that impatient to lose?**_

Her mouth wasn’t moving. Her words skipped air and ears, and just echoed directly in his brain. Yuki shivered somewhat as he got to his feet, brushing himself off.

“Pokemon? But I haven’t released—”, he started, but was interrupted as she brought her Kadabra into the field. As it’s eyes began glowing, he decided discretion was the better part of valor and scrambled to his side of the arena.

Now at the ready, he looked up to find Nina had already placed herself to defend him. Or rather… ex-Nina? Drifting almost like an unfelt breeze had blown it onto the field.

The Kadabra took this as an invitation to begin. Force spread from it hands, twisting into almost visible waves. A sharp ringing tone made Yuki cover his ears as the beam shot towards Nina.

Appearing to glance off, it sent the hovering pokemon into a gentle spin, bobbing in place. Though Nina was unharmed, this merely made Kadabra redouble its efforts. For several minutes the battle raged one-sidedly, tearing up the ground in deep gouges with psychic energy. Yuki watched every hit his pokemon took with increasing worry. How could _anything_ survive this onslaught unharmed? Even whatever this Nina thing was must be in danger!

He couldn’t take it anymore, “Nina! You need to attack back!” He hoped it could understand him. As the dust settled some, the shadows seemed to deepen, stretching toward his pokemon. Now that he was looking they were definitely gathering in front of Nina. Forming some blobby shape of darkness.

_**A Shadow ball?!**_

The blob suddenly rushed forward and smothered Kadabra’s face, it was sapping the forces Kadabra was generating. Yuki was stunned at the display, but maybe... if this Nina was effective against Kadabra, maybe he really _did_ have a chance to win.

**Author's Note:**

> I am not good at action scenes, so it kinda cuts out in the middle.
> 
> Also Nina the shedinja is pretty much like Misty's Psyduck, popping up when unwanted and only rarely helping anything.  
> But when it _does_ help, watch out!
> 
> An unused joke here is that people keep assuming that Yuki has ice pokemon and he's really sick of it.


End file.
